The present invention relates to electric power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to management of electric power provided by a system including an electric energy storage device and a variable speed generator driven by an engine.
In many applications of electrical generator systems, steady state load demand is typically low relative to generator power capacity. In contrast, generator selection is often driven by peak power requirements that can be transitory in nature. Such generators may be considered “oversized” during the majority of time they are used. As a result, in certain situations power generation systems include an electrical energy storage device to supplement generator power during peak usage, which facilitates a reduction in generator size. In some systems, the generator is selected with sufficient capacity to charge the storage device at the same time it supplies power to electrical loads below a given level.
In certain applications, a power system for a vehicle includes a dedicated engine/generator set and electrical storage device in the form of one or more electrochemical cells or batteries. Unfortunately, the ability to desirably integrate and collectively manage generator and electrical storage device operation can be challenging. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.